


Chances Taken

by flickawhip



Series: Lucy And Jane [4]
Category: Author RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU AU AU AU. Also... so not real.Sooo, yes... this got smutty.You have been warned.Lucy and Jane spend a little time... alone.





	Chances Taken

It had been months since Lucy found herself lost in Jane’s home, the loss of both the She-Wolf and TARDIS had bothered her, but now she had smiled to see Jane entering her room. Jane had taken pity on Lucy, giving her rooms and a place to stay, lying to her family even as she tried to understand what was drawing her to the other woman. The two of them had skated around what they were thinking, and feeling, for a long time before Jane had started to come to Lucy’s rooms, clearly seeking something although she was unable to say quite what it was that she wanted.

This time, however, Lucy had an idea what was going on, only last night she had noticed that Jane tended to be looking anywhere but her face, or at least her eyes. 

“Jane...”

She was smiling as she welcomed Jane, watching as Jane settled on her bed. She had no idea quite how to address what was going on, but she knew she needed to do something, for her own sake, and Jane’s. 

“My eyes are up here you know...”

She was smirking by now, noting the way Jane watched her lips. Finally she had proof of what she had suspected. Jane had flushed and smiled, her eyes dropping to her hands, too embarrassed to speak. 

Lucy, for once, had taken her chance, moving slightly closer, aware of just how little she was wearing, the skimpy layers of clothing that she wore to bed were barely decent and she knew Jane was not quite able to keep her eyes on her face, or on her own hands. 

“Shy?”

Jane had glanced up, clearly biting her lower lip in a slightly desperate attempt not to further give herself away. Lucy had smiled at her and moved to push her dark brown hair out of her eyes, finding herself caught in the other woman’s gaze before she moved to finally follow her instincts. 

The meeting of their lips had drawn a soft noise from both women, Jane finally moving to kiss back, a hand looping into Lucy’s hair and pull her closer. Even as the kiss deepened Lucy had found herself determined to fight for control. 

Jane had moved to slip into the bed, covering them both just enough to preserve their dignity, her smile soft as she settled against Lucy, smirking at the obvious hitch in the girl’s breath. 

Neither was sure who precisely chose to engage further, all they knew was that soon enough clothing had fallen away and they were, finally, skin to skin. The kisses they shared turned from soft to passionate, Jane’s smile almost victorious as she finally let her hand slip over Lucy’s inner thigh, her lips swallowing the mewl even as she felt Lucy buck against her touch. 

Neither girl had known quite how to react once the passion subsided, although Lucy smiled sweetly as Jane moved to kiss her again.

“That... could become a habit.”


End file.
